Hunger Games
by BeastGirl1314
Summary: Los juegos mas sangrientos y sádicos están a punto de comenzar, una celebración importante excepto para los competidores que no saben si sobrevivirán una noche mas.Tu nombre es Karkat Vantas y harás lo que sea para poder sobrevivir en esta escalofriante tradición. Soy mala haciendo resumen, pero pasen y lean los juegos del hambre en Alternia. Multiship y muerte de personajes.
1. Chapter 1

"¿Que mierda hago aquí?" "¿Qué mierda hago aquí?"

Por mas que me repita esa pregunta en mi mente la respuesta es la misma, voy hacia una muerte segura bajo un juego de un gobierno corrupto, es la única respuesta que mi mente consigue crear. Aun no puedo creer que el asco de vida que me han dado valla a terminar en un final de mierda que de seguro muy pocos recordaran, igual que el momento en que me nombraron tributo o el momento en que me despedí de mi familia y mis nulos amigos en el edificio de la justicia, pero de seguro el momento que todo el mundo recordara es el momento en cuando el presidente Noir nombro el tema del vasallaje de los veinticinco de este año, el vasallaje numero 8, el de los 200 malditos años vividos bajo corrupción.

Flash back

En la televisión fue obligatorio verlo, yo acababa de regresar del mismo monótono día de escuela a mi casa, ya saben levantarse temprano, ir a un salón lleno de imbéciles, ser golpeado, aburrirse, insultar a todo el mundo y luego fugarse antes de que terminaran las clases para evitar ver a mas los idiotas, incluso habían días en los que me fugaba antes de entrar. Ese dia fue diferente, sabia que algo malo iba a ocurrirme, pero nunca pensé que seria esto

-¿Ya llegaste? Demasiado temprano no crees –dijo sarcástico mi padre sentado frente a la televisión -¿Cómo escapaste esta vez? O simplemente saliste por la puerta principal –rio con el típico sarcasmo de los Vantas.

- Salí en la hora del almuerzo por el muro roto, fui al pueblo luego al bosque y ahora aquí.

- Ok como sea tráeme una cerveza y siéntate el presidente va a hablar –al parecer no presto ningún interés en mi, tal y como siempre lo hacía.

- ¿ACASO CREES QUE SOY TU SIRVIENTE? CARAJO–grite.

- No pero si te sigues fugando pronto lo serás –si el si se preocupaba pero aun así seguía siendo el mismo mal padre desinteresado.

Le tire su cerveza en la cara y me sente para ver como ese anciano hablaba felizmente en televisión, ah maldito viejo como lo odio, lo odio a el y a todos esos cretinos del capitolio, pero aun así el es el líder corrupto, el debe ser al que mas tengo que odiar. No escuche nada de su discurso solo lo miraba con odio, como si todo lo que el hiciera fuera mi puto mi problema, era algo personal, no me percate de lo que dijo, solo me di cuenta de que era algo que me afectaba cuando sentí los brazos de mi padre rodeándome, sus ojos estaban llenos de lagrimas, no entendía que ocurría, hasta que vi como el presidente Noir decía

"Este año para recordarles a los rebeldes que en el asar nadie esta a salvo por su desobediencia, en el octavo vasallaje de los veinticinco los tributos serán solamente los hijos de los vencedores más grandes de los distritos, Todos los hijos serán enviados a este vasallaje, no importa la cantidad que sean"

Fin del flash back

Si ese presidente tiene algo en contra mia, bueno ahora estoy listo para subirme a mi carro para que todo Alternia vea a los dos fracasados y antisociales hijos de los dos únicos vencedores que existieron en su historia, mi padre y su mejor amigo el gran Highblood, ambos ganaron alguna vez los juegos del hambre cuando eran jóvenes, ganando dinero suficiente para sobrevivir sin hacer prácticamente nada, mientras que el resto de los habitantes de mi distrito se mueren de hambre en las minas de carbón. Esa era una de las razones por las que me molestaban en la escuela porque yo y otro idiota que vivía a mi lado éramos los únicos que no teníamos que pasar por las condiciones del resto de los demás niños, nunca pase hambre ni nunca fui azotado en la plaza, siempre estuve bien, no me quejo al contrario siempre me alegre de aquello, estuve agradecido de por lo menos tener unas buenas condiciones de vida, hasta ahora.

Miro mi estúpido traje de señorito antiguo, supuestamente soy uno de los antiguos dueños de las minas de carbón o eso me dijeron, luego miro a mi compañero y esta vestido de bufón QUE MIERDA TIENE QUE VER UN BUFON CON ALGO RELACIONADO AL CARBON.

Esos estúpidos estilistas no son nada más que unos incultos…

-Hey bro esforcémonos por ganar este puto juego, volvamos con vida a casa, eso sí que sería un gran jodido milagro.

-Si claro, como si fuésemos a ganarles a estos niñatos de mierda que lo único que han aprendido en su vida es a como destrozar las jodidas esperanzas de vida al resto

Respondo frustrado porque en el fondo soy como ellos, pero tengo algo diferente, yo siempre he sido odiado y golpeado, aprendí a defenderme en mi distrito mientras que ellos siempre fueron amados y alabados, como las herederas del distrito 1 esas malditas hermanas que siempre fueron queridas por ser las hijas de la mejor vencedora de todos los tiempos.

-Vamos bro te prometo que te sacare con vida de esta, eres mi mejor amigo así que si no te saco con vida sería un jodido hijo de puta

Ah que imbécil ¿mejor amigo? Si con suerte nos conocimos cuando éramos niños.

-Con ustedes los tributos del distrito 12 Karkar Vantas y Gamzee Makara- habla el director de los juegos mientras nuestro carro empieza a andar por la calle de los tributos hasta llegar al centro de la plaza, donde en las pantallas puedo ver mis ojos rojos, sus grandes ojeras y mi cabello despeinado todo convinado con una cara malhumorada y ruda, que contrasta irónicamente con mi estatura, "maldita estatura"

-Y he aquí el total de 34 tributos de Alternia y que empiecen los juegos del hambre del vasallaje numero 8-

Me sorprendo de la cantidad de tributos son demaciados, son 10 mas de lo habitual, lo cual me hace dar cuenta de que la mayoría de los vencedores no han tenido ningún hijo y si han tenido generalmente son hijos únicos o algunos 2 pero eso máximo, miro a mi lado y efectivamente en el distrito 11 solo hay 4 tributos, y se nota perfectamente que 2 de ellos son hermanos, en el distrit hay dos hermanas unas fingen ser unidas y protegerse, para después matarse entre ellas, mientras que las otras ya saben su destino y actúan como unas putas, pero unas putas que conocen su final, sin embargo, las odio a las dos clases de hermanas por igual.

Los odio a todos, pero también a mí, no sé si podre luchar contra todos ellos.


	2. El entrenamiento de John Egbert

**_Hola a todos disculpen mi demora, pero en el colegio tuve las dos ultimas semanas de exámenes y no me pude dar el tiempo para escribir, lo bueno es que ya acabaron weeeee -GIRA POR EL PISO_**

**_Y bueno he aquí el segundo capitulo del fic, es bastante largo pero es porque queria colocar algunos indicios de John x Vriska antes de que la historia continué hehehehe._**

**_bueno los capítulos no serán todos del punto de vista de Karkat sino que van a ir variando segun los puntos de vista de los distritos protagonistas que serán el 12, 11, 8, 7, 2 y 1_**

_**Y esta vez fue el turno de ser protagonista a John Egbert! hehehe, bueno espero que les guste, y aclaro que este es el primer fanfic que escribo :DD**_

* * *

_Todo el mundo se queda en completo silencio, todos miran hacia el carro que viene detrás de mí, incluso el mismo locutor exclama -Aquí viene la esperada presentación del ¡distrito ocho! - Todas las personas gritan de emoción esperando a que aparezca el carruaje incluso los niños pequeño están ansiosos esperando a las dos hermanas, de repente la típica música que le ponen a todos los distritos cambia por otra melodía bastante psicótica, que a todo el mundo le aterra mientras que a la vez los pone mas ansiosos aun, aparece el carro y todo se quedan en silencio apreciando como se veian las dos hermanas, ambas estaban usando unos gigantescos vestidos de seda, uno blanco y el otro azul marino, que combinaban con unas alas del color contrario, de repente la psicótica canción tiene letra y en el momento en que aparece la letra la seda de los vestidos vuela por toda la calle en forma de trocitos blancos y azules, todos incluyéndome tratamos de agarrar algo de la tela, volvemos la vista hacia las dos hermanas mostrándolas con vestidos negro gotico de cada una con diseños en azul, las dos alas se desintegran quedando con la forma de ocho patas peludas de araña y los trosos de telas volando a sus al rededores le dan un toque mas tétrico y extrañamente hermoso. La gente canta emocionada la letra de la canción_

_ "In this world there is no place for people like you, I'll exterminate you with my spiderbite._

_In this world there is no place for weaklings like you, I'll exterminate you with my spiderbite._

_-He aquí con ustedes los tributos del distrito ocho Aranea y Vriska Serket, ambas hijas de la reina araña Mindfang – Grita el presentados haciendo que todo el publico se emocione aun mas con las dos chicas-_

-Hey John reacciona las vez a ellas dos, ellas son el mayor enemigo que tendrán en estos juegos –mi papa y a la vez mentor detiene la cinta en el momento en que termina la presentación del terrible distrito ocho- Mas les vale no aliarse con ellas son unas traidoras y al igual que su madre su estrategia contara con ir solas pero a la vez ir destruyéndolos a todos, si se alian con ellas vivirán un tiempo, el tiempo que les sean de utilidad y luego los traicionaran de la peor manera, quedan descartadas como posibles aliados.

-Ahora pasemos al distrito 9 –empieza a hablar la madre de Rose entre sorbos de su vodka-

A ella no la escucho en lo más mínimo, también vi el distrito 9 y los encontré bastante débiles, mas débiles que yo.

-Creo que deberíamos aliarnos con el ditrito 2- me susurra Rose, mi mejor amiga y a la vez compañera en esto.

-Estás loca son los profesionales, con ellos iríamos en un camino a muerte sin retorno- exclamo Dave el gemelo de Rose y a la vez mi mejor amigo de toda la vida, siempre fuimos los 3 juntos, éramos la clase de amigos que nunca nadie podía separar, ni siquiera estos juegos podrán separarnos, tengo el plan de mantenernos a los 3 con vida, estoy seguro que el capitolio debe de tener un punto débil una pequeña desventaja que nos ayudara a sobrevivir, se que la tiene y en cuanto la encuentre la aprovechare para traernos a los tres de vuelta a casa, bueno a los tres y a Terezi Pyrope la otra tributo y a la vez amor platónico de Dave

"Si tengo que traer a todo mi distrito con vida", eso fue lo que me dije en cuanto vi las noticias, que anunciaron que estábamos atrapados en esto, y es lo que sigo diciéndome ahora.

Pero se que para eso no podre estar solo, se que ellos no me ayudaran con mi plan, diran que es imposible, pero yo se que es posible, necesitare mas gente que me ayude a encontrar esa desventaja el problema es que no podre traer a muchos con vida, y seria injusto que sobreviviéramos todo el distrito 7 pero el otro que me ayude muera… mi papa dice que la única opción que tengo para sobrevivir es aliarme a otro distrito pero por lo visto nadie se ve lo suficientemente confiable de los distritos fuertes… Ahhg es tan estresante.

-John por dios concentrate–si Rose esta vez me estaba regañando- escuchaste algo de la reunión de estrategia –al parecer está enojada, auch Dave bro por favor sálvame.

-Hehehehe ya se con que distrito me aliare, el 12 se ve mas confiable que los otros –ríe Terezi camino a su habitación.

-Yo pienso que entre nosotros 4 podremos sobrevivir perfectamente –se apresura a decir Dave- además son nuestros últimos momentos para estar juntos no creen.

-Pienso igual que Dave además mañana veremos a ellos entrenar y ahí decidiremos con quien aliarnos pero entre nosotros estamos bien, podemos revelarnos al capitolio desde dentro e evitar morir.

-ahh John tus planes son tan… tan John –rie Rose – no funcionara, bien ya me voy descansen chicos.

Y tras ella se fue Terezi y luego Dave, quedando solo yo en el pasillo.

A la mañana siguiente despierto tarde pero sin poder desayunar, solo me visto rápido y bajo por el elevador al ultimo piso del edificio en donde todos practicaban, o eso deberían de estar haciendo porque en cuanto llego solo han llegado dos distritos, al parecer mire mal la hora llegando una hora antes en vez que una tarde, buena esa John.

Bien tengo que conocer a esta gente, hago memoria de las cintas de ayer y veo a los dos primos del ditrit dos chicas que no reconosco en lo mas minimo.

-¡Bien perdedores van a entrenar o que! grita una chica alta con el cabello despeinado.

-Adelantate hermana –responde con una voz bastante educada la otra chica con el cabello corto peinado por una cinta blanca, mientras se aleja donde un chico de piel morena y lentes ópticos.

-Ahg como sea –gruñe ella, pasa a mi lado camino al stand de armamento, cuando pasa a mi lado gruñe de una forma muy malhumorada- Siete

¿Siete? ¿Que significa eso? Oh claro mi distrito.

No tengo nada mejor que hacer asi que la sigo al stand de armamento.

-Quieres dejar de seguirme, se que soy la persona mas genial que hayas conocido en la vida y quieres un autógrafo, pero estoy ocupada, ok. –mueve su cabello como para darse importancia, esta tipa si que es arrogante.

-Solo quiero entrenar, además no eres la reina del stand como para decirme que hacer y que no.

-Bien bien como sea si quieres practicar armamento con la spider bitch entonces eso tendras- grita dándose aires de superioridad

Los entrenadores nos preparan con el atuendo adecuado para la pelea cuerpo a cuerpo, unas rodilleras, casco y una protección de pecho. Veo como ella toma una espada como la de los piratas como armas, busco un arma desente y veo varias espadad… no eso es mas de Dave, cuchillos… eso es muy nerd, osea se que no soy el tipo mas cool del mundo se que los cuchillos son muy nerd igual que las ballestas…Oh ya se un hacha.

-¿Esa es tu arma? Que clase de perdedor usa un hacha?

-Pues el perdedor que ganara este combate.

Ella corre con la espada lista para atacarme, sin embargo la esquivo fácilmente, luego yo voy y le trato de golpear con el hacha, si no es un arma muy dañina y no sirve para esta clase de combate, pero si sirve para al menos golpearla fuerte, en mi distrito aveces teníamos que trabajar con los leñadores, ellos me ensañaron en como convertir un hacha y un mazo en armas prácticamente letales, no se usarlas para dañar personas, ya que nunca se me fue necesario pero, creo que lo estoy haciendo bien, supongo que en la arena usare una, esquivo todos sus ataques, valla si que soy agil, he ahora si que debo ser genial. Esquivo una estocada que intenta hacerme por la izquierda y es ahí cuando con el hacha ataco su armadura la parte donde debe de estar el corazón.

Una campana suena indicando que yo gane la batalla.

-Valla si que eres bueno siete, captaste mi atención, entrenamos a la misma hora mañana- su voz suena mas relajada de lo que recuerdo incluso suena simpatica.

-Si quieres volver a ser derrotada claro que si.

-Haha sique soñando siete –sonríe confiada y con su pequeño toque de arrogancia me susurra –Nadie vence a la mejor, y la mejor soy yo, la spider bitch baby.

Y ahí cuando sonríe es cuando la reconozco es la chica del distrito 8, Vriska Serket.

-Hehehehe solo sigue soñando Serket.

En cuanto ella se marcha a otro stand siento como alguien me agarra por la espalda.

-¿La conoces? –miro a quien me habla y reconosco a Tez colgando de mis hombros.

-La acabo de conocer ahora, es bastante pesada y odiosa, pero luego de pasar una hora con ella te parece simpática- respondo sin darle mucha importancia.

-Si pero mejor no te confíes de ella –Tez se ve bastante seria en esto, no rie ni nada, su expresión demuestra rencor, odio o algo mas hacia Vriska –Ella es una traidora te lo aseguro… Ni se te ocurra aliarte a ella a menos que quieras morir, a veces debes ver las cosas con justicia y ella no merece la justicia como para vivir por lo que optara con aprovecharse de los que si lo merecen…-luego de decir eso ella se queda en silencio.

El silencio se vuelve incomodo, maldición muy incomodo, ¿Cómo puede saber Tez que se me paso por la mente aliarme con Vriska? Admito que se me paso por la mente ya que Vriska es fuerte y creo que si la llego a conocer bien durante estas dos semanas de entrenamiento, se aliaria con migo en poco tiempo, estoy mas que seguro que podríamos inventar un plan para salir los 5 con vida…Que carajo estoy pensando si la acabo de conocer hace unas horas y solo estuvimos peliando la mayor parte del tiempo, oh ni yo me entiendo.

-Vamos al puesto de vallas se ven deliciosas –Tez rompe el silencio y mis pensamientos.

-Son venenosas Tez- pero de igual forma me empuja a ese puesto.

En el puesto nos encontramos con uno de los del 12, lamentablemente no era el alto con cara de payaso, que se pasaba todo el dia hablando incoherencias como un drogadicto pero que en cierto modo tenían significada, no estaba el otro el bajito con cara de pocos amigos y bastante gruñon.

-Hey Karkles –lo saluda Terezi, es sorprendente como esta chica apenas conoce a alguien y ya le da su confianza, como para ponerle sobrenombre.

-No me llames asi –gruñe- apenas te conozco y ya me pones un ridículo sobrenombre.

-Es que Karkles suena mejor que Karkat, tiene mas estilo y es mas divertido –rie ella con su típica risa.

-Si como no mi nombre es Karkat Vantas me escuchaste Pyrope. Y me inventas otro ridículo sobrenombre y esta vez si que te iras a un viaje sin regreso al carajo me escuchaste.

Mientras ellos dos pelean veo el resto de la arena de entrenamiento, todos se ven fuertes en distintos ámbitos, incluso los mas pequeños se ven asi de fuertes, me pregunto ¿Para el resto me vere lo suficientemente fuerte? No quiero parecer débil, o ser destrosado rápidamente, quiero salvar a mis amigos y para eso no tengo que verme débil en lo mas minimo.

Hablando de quien parecía débil me sorprendo en cuanto veo como una pequeña y delagada chica de 13 años este luchando tan bien contra Gamzee, la chica es agil, tal vez no sea fuerte pero es agil eso es un punto a su favor, tiene amarrado unos cuchillos en sus nudillos y los utiliza tal y como los gatos, sin embargo el payaso se ve irritado, viéndolo bien sus pupilas se están dilatando y sus expresión relajada está cambiando drásticamente a una bastante psicótica, por unos momentos pienso de que el realmente quiere matar a la pequeña del distrito 3 antes de los juegos, incluso veo como prácticamente la toma del cuello. Rápidamente corro hacia la escena, es perturbador ver como intenta acecinarla sin ningún rastro de piedad que tenia la noche anterior.

Un chico con lentes de sol que parecen mas de 3D agarra a Gamzee de las muñecas a tiempo, no trata de calmarlo pero si de sujetarlo un tiempo, mientras que otra chica con el cabello risado bastante largo logra hacer que lo suelte, es un trabajo bastante difícil pero con algo de tiempo logran soltar a la pobre niña, sin embargo, Gamzee se ve igual de alterado, da miedo en muchas formas verlo asi. De pronto llega Karkat a la escena, tras una serie de insultos le da unas palmadas en el hombro, tras un rato de palmadas parece relajarse un poco, pero no es así sigue igual de histérico que antes, finalmente Karkat se ve obligado a darle un par de bayas del puesto de bayas, al comerlas la expresión del mas alto vuelve a ser la misma relajada, sus ojos se ponen rojos y el vuelve a sonreír, ese momento del día fue tan perturbarte para todo el mundo que tuvieron que dejar hasta ahí el entrenamiento del día de hoy.

Al dia siguiente todo el mundo habla sobre lo ocurrido ayer, es aterrador pensar que un chico asi será nuestro enemigo dentro de unos días, la mayoría están asustados, otros están decididos a no dejarse llevar y continúan entrenando, y los últimos los profesionales están planeando algo, están planeando como acecinarlo lo antes posible en la curnocopia, perseguirlo hasta darle muerte e incluso el ridículo plan de golpearlo hasta que desaparezca, el chico del tres está al lado de Nepeta, es un fortachón, pero se nota que aprecia mucho, demasiado a la pequeña "gatita" al ver su cara cuando ve a Karkat caminando por la sala de entrenamiento, se nota que esperaba a que Gamzee también estuviera en el lugar, sin duda quiere venganza de lo que le hiso a su al parecer amiga.

-¿Qué tenían esas bayas? –escucho a Dave preguntar mientras Karkat pasa a nuestro lado.

El chico del doce no responde y sigue su camino hacia el acensor, no quiere estar mas en este lugar, quien responde por el termina siendo mi compañera, bastante calmada ante la situación

-Creo que eran alucinógenas o algo asi, veneno letal, pero a la vez una buena droga, ese chico fue un genio al dárselas a tiempo.

-Vamos Tez no encuentras raro que con un par de bayas se haya tranquilizado así después de casi acecinar a esa chica. Es ilógico –ahora Dave reclama camino a el stand de armamiento.

-Quien sabe a lo mejor es un drogadicto que necesita de eso para vivir

No le doy mucha importancia y tomo mi hacha para volver a entrenar, hoy es una especie de combate mixto, es una buena forma de conocer a alguien fuerte con quien aliarce, ya que son simulaciones de los combates que mas adelante tendremos.

-Vaya vaya vaya pero si es John fucking Egbert ¿Cómo estas perdedor listo a para un combate de verdad? Tu y yo contra ellos

-Siempre listo spider bitch –esta vez yo le doy un golpe en la espalda.

-Entonces que tal si nosotros dos derrotamos al resto de los imbéciles, ya que ayer me probaste que eras fuerte y admito también que tienes algo de genialidad, peroooooooo yo soy mas cool que tu, asi que que dices ganamos y luego paliamos entre nosotros para ver quien es mas cool –pone su brazo en mi hombro intentando desafiarme.

-Te dejare llorando después de esta batalla Serket cuando te des cuenta que nadie es mas genial que John Egbert el rey de las bromas- coloco mi mano en su hombro aceptando el desafio.

-¿Rey de las bromas en serio? Siento decírtelo pero perdiste todos tus puntos de genialidad Egbert- rie a carcajadas.

Pero en vez de luchar yo con ella Terezi se me adelanto, ganándose en la plataforma de combate con una lanza bastante extraña, las dos estaban "aliadas" contra yo y Dave, el combate fue bastante largo, primero una de ellas atacaba por si sola luego la otra, hasta que tarde o temprano se coordinaron con sus ataques, Dave hacia en frente a Vriska con su espada, pero luego llegaba Terezi con sus lanzas de dragón atacándolo para darle la oportunidad a Vriska de terminar el combate, luego yo trataba de golpear a una de ellas con mi hacha pero la otra aparecía por detrás impidiendo mi movimiento, la otra me ataca y pierdo yo también juntas eran un equipo indomable todos los otros que lucharon contra ellas en el dia perdieron de inmediato.

-Wow chicas no han pensado en aliarse, serian un gran equipo –exclama Jade la chica del 4

-Lo mismo digo, mi hermana es fuerte y esa chica de lentes rojos también, sin duda harían un excelente equipo- exclama Aranea con emoción.

- Ni de en broma, nunca en mi vida me aliare a esta perra me escucharon- Gritan ambas mientras se van por distintos caminos.

Ocultan algo estoy seguro. Pero no creo que sea el tiempo para averiguarlo, tengo cosas mas importantes que hacer que preocuparme de ellas dos, sin embargo, las necesitare a ambas, de eso estoy seguro, necesito a las dos como equipo para idear un plan de resistencia y supervivencia, supongo que tendre que hacer que las cartas vallan de mi lado por una vez y lograr mi plan cueste lo que cueste. Ademas primero tengo que idear una estrategia y creo que conozco a la persona correcta para aquello.

* * *

**_Hasta aqui el capitulo 2, espero que les haya gustado, el siguiente capitulo sera del distrito 11, a ¿quien se imaginan que esta en ese distrito? quien logre adivinar se lleva un premio :DD _**


End file.
